


In the End of this World 在世界盡頭

by snipeyozora



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Hansens - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeyozora/pseuds/snipeyozora
Summary: 環太平洋韓森家兄弟父子文。大概是Herc受。





	In the End of this World 在世界盡頭

**Author's Note:**

> 環太平洋韓森家兄弟父子文。大概是Herc受。

當Herc意識到的時候，人已經被按倒在沙發上了。  
  
訓練有素的身手在陷進去的沙發裡居然一時半刻找不到支撐點，隨即被關節固定技給擒住。  
  
  
『Scott……！』  
  
眼前是許久未見的，弟弟的面孔。  
  
  
  
  
  
『現在、……只剩我囉。』  
  
  
You lost everything.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Hercules Hansen茫然地望著牆壁上，一個個小小的相框。  
  
父親  
母親  
Angela  
Scott  
Stacker  
Chuck  
  
留在身邊的只有Max了。  
一條老狗，跟一個老男人。  
連嘆息都無法，Herc只是靜靜地坐著，手輕拍著靠著他大腿睡得呼嚕作響鬥牛犬的頭。  
  
  
*  
  
Scott Hansen，前機甲獵人駕駛，因為某些原因提早退役──他才不在乎，Scott心想。  
  
他本來就什麼都沒有。  
  
怪獸戰爭、人類的存亡什麼的他並不是很在意。他只是剛好跟他哥有極高的浮動神經元相容性，加上機甲獵人沒有比開坦克或飛機更困難，偶爾才需要出勤痛揍想上岸的怪獸，所以他成為了機甲獵人駕駛。接踵而來的是名、利與圍繞在身邊的美女，Scott知道，這種媲美熱門搖滾明星的工作帶給他極大的附加價值，而且他的確長得很帥。這個工作讓他足以付得起名車、香檳、珍稀菸草的帳單，他還想買棟房子，不見得要別墅，但至少下班後不會看見他老哥。  
  
有錢人聚集擁有美麗海景的別墅、高級公寓因為這些年來的怪獸戰爭變得一文不值，沒人敢住在怪獸可能會撲上岸的灣岸邊，Scott倒覺得這些豪華別墅不住可惜，反正死亡是遲早的事，還不如舒舒服服地躺在豪華溫暖的床上左摟右抱美女，被怪獸一腳踏到直接升天算了。  
可惜還沒有物色到喜歡的別墅，他就退役了，不需要再整天看見Herc Hansen，想買別墅的想法也就跟海面的泡沫一樣模模糊糊地消失了。  
雖然PPDC剝奪了他的工作，但沒有沒收他的薪水，Scott用剩餘一點的存款，四處流浪。  
去那裡都好。  
不需要待在Herc身邊……  
Herc不需要他的話──  
  
在哪裡都一樣。  
  
  
*  
  
「你看起來很累。」Scott對著剛走進宿舍的哥哥Herc Hansen舉起了啤酒瓶，說。  
難得Scott待在宿舍裡，Herc有點訝異。電視開著，播放著不知道哪裡的陽光沙灘與比基尼辣妹選拔賽。  
「……」Herc不發一語，搖了搖頭。  
「他們把你整慘了，」Scott笑著，看向Herc不太自然的僵硬肩膊，「扭傷嗎？還是脫臼了？」  
「只是輕微拉傷，已經……」  
「弄好了？」Scott放下啤酒，站起身，「你的肩膀腫起來了。」手指按捏哥哥的肩膀，指尖感覺到些許發熱。  
Herc發出了些許模糊的呻吟，眉頭整個皺起，「新機種背帶太緊了，根本沒有足夠的緩衝力道──如果衝擊反彈回來，駕駛的手可能會斷。」  
工程部改良的新駕駛艙加強了速度，以及動力傳導。但相較於機種性能提升，駕駛操控介面並沒有改變，駕駛員所承受的應力也變得更大，更難控制。在新機種投入實戰前，通常由幾位老手擔任測試駕駛員，反覆測試評估新機甲是否適合投入戰場，提供建議，讓工程部門進行軟硬體的修改。  
機甲獵人的研發是短期內，由世界各國菁英科學家、工程師集思廣益的智慧結晶──也是巨大的武器，能夠駕駛機甲獵人的人已經是寥寥可數，而有足夠經驗擔任機甲測試員的人更是全基地裡找不到兩個。而Herc就是其一。  
「你現在需要的是這個。」Scott從冰箱裡摸出了冰透的啤酒，在Herc面前晃晃。  
「不，謝了。」Herc不認為現在的自己需要酒精。  
Scott哈哈大笑，把啤酒瓶貼在Herc的肩膀上，「拿著，我想你會需要的。」冰涼冷硬的觸感讓發紅腫痛的地方舒緩不少。  
Herc默默地拿著冰啤酒瓶，指尖被水珠浸濕，凍得發紅。  
雖然Scott Hansen經常做些讓人困擾的事，但這種偶發的細心還是讓Herc相當感激。  
身體沉進沙發的同時，Herc感覺到肌肉疼痛。  
身為各機甲獵人初期上線前的測試員其實滿令人高興的，畢竟每個機甲都會搭載一些新奇玩意，每架機甲都是獨一無二，集結各國資源傾力打造，能夠第一個觸碰真的很不錯。只不過搭載的新奇玩意有的挺好，有的感覺會要人命。  
對於浮動神經元連結與校正新機種很熟練的Herc偶爾還是會因為工程部太過創新的設計受傷或精神衝擊。說他是生理實驗的猴子也不為過──待遇可能也沒比猴子好多少，只不過有薪水可領，並且有人身保險。  
最疲累的還不是上機測試，而是下機後必須接受研究員們的調查，以及繁瑣的體檢。不過也因為有這些反覆檢驗，後來的機種不管是動作機能還是操作介面都改善良多。  
  
今天的新機甲──  
駕駛艙的可視隔屏好像不夠廣角、  
介面的字太小了、  
背帶太緊無法緩衝應力……  
不過反應速度變快，靈敏度提升，  
底盤避震的效果也加強了不少。  
──這將會是一台好的機甲，足以和龐然巨獸對抗的獵人。Herc想。  
  
  
Scott把視線從沙灘泳裝美眉跳繩競賽的節目上轉移到身旁的座位，發現Herc維持著右手拿啤酒瓶的姿勢睡著了。  
「嘿，兄弟、」輕輕把玻璃酒瓶從Herc的手中抽走，Scott扭開瓶蓋，灌下已經不冰的啤酒。「………」Herc安安靜靜地，只發出輕微的呼吸聲。  
突出的眉骨、微蹙的眉頭、閉眼時睫毛在臉上灑落淡淡的陰影、薄薄的嘴唇──Scott定定地注視著眼前的男人，幾乎要伸手去觸摸眼前那任由鬍渣粗糙生長的下巴，他突然覺得自己該多喝一點，讓自己醉得不省人事，也好過清醒地在這邊觀察自己兄弟的臉。  
用手指爬梳著亂七八糟的紅髮，Scott甩甩頭，將手中的啤酒一飲而盡。  
  
  
──是該出門了。今晚要喝個痛快，順便看能不能釣上幾個辣妹，跟她們一起回家。  
  
『啪』地一聲，Scott關上了電視，指尖在Herc頭頂髮旋上游移了一陣，終究還是沒有觸碰。抓起外套、拎著車鑰匙，Scott頭也不回地離開。只留下散落一桌的空酒瓶，以及在沙發上睡覺的Herc。  
  
  
*  
  
  
The Drift. 浮動連結。  
  
  
咻──咻──  
像是風颳過耳邊的聲音。  
嚴肅的、生起氣來很可怕的父親，溫柔但無力的母親，總是吵吵鬧鬧的小弟。  
咻──咻──  
那一年的夏日，你爬上樹做了一個小木屋，裡面藏了好多小男孩喜歡的玩意。風箏、彈珠、瑞士小刀、還有撿到的鳥窩。  
你喜歡安安靜靜，所以做了一個空中樓閣，但你不介意弟弟爬上來與你分享你的寶物。  
  
弟弟從樹上摔下來，你慌忙去接的後果是右手臂跟鎖骨裂開，整個暑假泡湯。  
弟弟手上還拿著隔壁班女生給你，你不知道該怎麼辦的情書。它變得一團皺，夏日舞會的邀約也成了泡影。  
  
咻──  
媽媽病了，爸爸也更加憤怒、更加沮喪、更加可怕。  
你去了軍隊，留下了弟弟。  
你得到了深藍色的、空軍制服。  
你必須為了國家，面對嚴苛的訓練、離開家到各地出任務，那是你的工作。  
你遇到了她……你們有了小小軟軟的只知道哭的Chuck，你有了你的家。  
  
雖然你經常不在家，但你只知道這樣工作、這樣愛她們。  
  
紅黑的輪盤、銀色的滾珠喀拉喀拉作響……花花綠綠的籌碼，濃郁的古龍水味道、雪茄的香味──金錢、遊戲……追求的刺激都在這裡。  
  
你在家的時候，偶爾會半夜被敲門聲吵醒，為在外面凍得發抖的弟弟開門──天曉得他是不是經常這樣騷擾Angela，但你會為他開門，讓他進屋，倒杯熱茶然後責罵他，不管他是清醒還是酒醉，不管他有沒有在聽。  
  
像是那年夏天一樣，弟弟時不時地把你捲入麻煩。  
但你總是會去救他，接著有些事情會搞砸泡湯，最後像你骨折的手臂一樣，讓你疼痛，但總會好起來。  
  
一個又一個的女孩出現在眼前，她們環肥燕瘦各自相異，性感火辣清純可人搔首弄姿或小家碧玉……穿的可能是洋裝、套裝、禮服、性感內衣、、、噢，自己連昨夜一起過夜女孩的名字都記不得，他只記得對方的長指甲還有像飛蛾觸角一樣的假睫毛──Scott知道Herc會看看就算了。  
  
咻──  
  
那一天。  
  
『媽媽呢？』  
  
年幼的Chuck白皙的臉頰上被煙硝粉塵弄得一蹋糊塗，你將他緊緊地抱在懷裡，感受Chuck細細的手指揪著你的軍服拉扯。  
  
『……媽媽呢？』Chuck是聰明的孩子，用顫抖的聲音想向你確認他其實知道的事實。  
  
  
『………………………對不起。』  
  
  
Chuck想要推開你，但小孩子的力量不足，整張臉埋在你的胸口，他居然沒有哭，只是發出了像是小獸嗚咽的吼叫聲，被直升機運轉的噪音、風聲、還有遠處建築物崩毀、怪獸嘶吼以及爆炸聲所掩蓋。  
軍方投下的第二枚炸彈擊中了怪獸，一瞬間，城市的上方是刺目的白光，即使緊閉眼瞼仍然覺得眼底一片青白，懷中的Chuck僵了一下，抓緊了你的背。  
  
大爆炸之後，是死一樣的寂靜。  
  
你還是不相信你失去了她。  
  
嘶嘶──咻──  
  
神經元連結的過程其實只有短短幾秒，但Scott總覺得像過了大半天。人的大腦相當神秘，儲藏的回憶多得可能連本人都記不得，但在連結的途中，彼此的回憶就像是片段的影片、圖像一股腦兒全冒出來，一個不小心會讓你消化不良，而且很可能讓你再痛一次。  
  
去他的回憶。  
去他的心痛。  
  
最好的做法就是不去管它。不去想這些回憶的內容、也不要去探究這些事情的意義，專注在跟對方的連結上就好。連結不是過程，而是目的。  
研究小組的報告說，浮動神經元連結相容性高的人們彼此之間的價值觀、生活型態大多相似，或者是有同樣的目標……不過Scott非常肯定他跟Herc大概完全相反。研究員很熱衷於觀察他們兩個的浮動連結狀態，以及能發揮的最大功效。  
  
『兩位，連結非常穩固。很好。』從中控室麥克風傳來指揮員的聲音。  
  
非常好，他達到目的了。  
跟他一起。  
  
Scott望了一眼在旁邊微皺眉頭的Herc，露出微笑。  
Herc最大的優點就是精神力非常堅韌──說穿了就是很能忍耐。另外，他很誠實，即使他不怎麼喜歡隨便跑進別人大腦裡，也不喜歡被人窺探心事，但他還是會如實攤開，讓自己進去──就跟自己老是半夜去他家撞門，他不高興，不過還是會開門讓他進屋一樣。  
或許就是因為Herc這種個性，所以他才能夠跟Scott搭檔，並且表現良好。  
穩定的連結，還有極高的戰鬥技巧……機甲獵人駕駛必要的兩個條件，他們都有，所以Hansen兄弟即使老是惹些小麻煩（好吧，是自己有些小麻煩），PPDC總部還是對他們相當照顧。PPDC是個龐大的聯合軍事組織，衝鋒隊員其實等同軍人，應當遵守紀律，Scott目前還可以自在逍遙多少也是托哥哥的福。  
  
『測試指令在HUD上，請依指示完成任務。』  
  
「我昨晚的伴不錯吧？」雖然記不得名字就是了。  
那個黑髮美女？「……我想專心把測試做完。」昨晚Scott出門，Herc直到半夜醒來才發現弟弟不在宿舍。弟弟去哪、做了什麼居然是靠浮動神經元連結探知的，Herc覺得有些無力。「私自出基地是不被允許的。」你不要太過分。  
Scott幾乎要笑出聲來，隨著指令，以及Herc些許的慍怒一同舉起右邊的機械手臂。  
啊，傳動扭力有調整過了，背帶也彈性了點，輕鬆很多。  
昨晚Herc的扭傷已經不礙事了。  
  
出現偵查失誤，模擬器螢幕前面怪獸逼近，穿越防線。  
  
「視窗邊緣的視角還是不夠寬，作戰時會看不清楚，妨礙偵查作業。」Herc之前在澳洲皇家空軍服役，不論是運輸還是戰鬥相關的工作都做過，駕駛過各種飛行器的他對於各種複雜的操作介面都很熟悉，如果連Herc都說很難用的話，大概所有駕駛員都會覺得難以操作，會徒增教育訓練的時間以及成本。  
PPDC的介面設計團隊、工程部門的人持續對每一位駕駛員的使用經驗做調查記錄，經過分析後改善──而Herc實驗操作的工作量大概是其他駕駛員的兩倍左右。  
『工程部門已經進行改善中，下周就能把視角改大。』  
「感激不盡。」Herc跟Scott擋住撲上來的怪獸，狠狠地給牠一記右勾拳。  
  
Scott知道自己跟哥哥差異極大，不過他倆痛揍敵人的方式倒是相當一致……那種潛藏在骨子裡的暴力，搞不好是基因遺傳，無法抹消。  
  
『紳士們，你們創下新的模擬擊殺秒數紀錄囉。』中央控制室的指揮員讚賞，『幹得不錯。』  
……模擬戰鬥的紀錄跟現實還是不一樣的。  
怪獸不是遊戲的程式──戰鬥的環境也絕非實驗室。  
Herc很清楚。  
Scott也知道。  
  
「那我要下班了。」但他不想這些。Scott咧嘴一笑，退出了浮動連結系統，留下Herc一人做那些無聊的、費時的記錄。  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
PPDC檔案  
  
機甲獵人：Lucky Seven (Mark-I)  
駕駛：Hercules Hansen / Scott Hansen  
2016年9月19日移防香港碎頂基地。  
Lucky Seven基本機組成員含駕駛員共13名，一併自柯迪亞島移防香港。  
備註1：Hercules Hansen申請香港碎頂基地眷屬宿舍，親族一名：Charles Hansen (關係：父子)。PPDC後備指揮部已受理，預計9月18日可領識別證與門禁卡，進住眷屬宿舍。  
備註2：Hercules Hansen申請Charles Hansen於PPDC後備少年學校就讀。申請通過。  
備註3：Scott Hansen申請基地外住宿，駁回。  
  
Herc努力回想，上次看到自己兒子是什麼時候。61天前。兩個月！被軍隊召回研究基地後，足足兩個月沒看見Chuck了。這61天中，Herc都在工作、工作、工作──下班後通常累得只能返回宿舍洗洗睡了，有時他忙到連撥通電話給Chuck的機會都沒有……老實說，就算給他時間撥電話給Chuck，他也已經不知道該說些什麼了。Herc試過幾次，配合阿拉斯加跟雪梨的時差，打給應該在家的Chuck，想跟他說說話，可是Chuck從不主動提自己在做什麼、晚餐吃了什麼、學校如何，當然也不問Herc在哪裡、以及做什麼。  
Herc試了。  
他嘗試跟Chuck說話。比方說：  
「兒子，你今天好嗎？要睡了嗎？」在寒冷的阿拉斯加，凌晨三點的時候。  
「今天胡當太太有來家裡嗎？幫我跟她問好……」胡當太太是住在他家隔壁一位熱心的太太，養了一條精力過剩的黃金獵犬，Herc不在家的時候，會麻煩胡當太太照看Chuck。  
「學校……」  
  
得到的回應是：  
「今天很好。晚上九點多，我要睡了。晚安。」以不由分說的氣勢掛斷電話。  
「胡當太太她好得很。」清楚地聽到Chuck鼻子裡發出嗤笑聲。  
「還有事嗎？」以及不耐煩。  
  
Herc覺得，事態好像越來越糟糕了……他想努力，但不知所措。  
致電給胡當太太的時候，胡當太太笑呵呵地跟Herc保證，Chuck非常乖巧，幫她倒了垃圾、蹓了狗、晚餐都有吃完、幫忙洗碗。  
Herc嘆息，也許是自己軍旅的關係，陪伴在Chuck身邊的時間太少了。從Angela在的時候，他已經是個經常缺席的父親，Angela不在之後，因為該死的怪獸，工作變得更多──他想留在Chuck身邊，但現實狀況不允許。  
Herc覺得，他好像錯過了一大堆Chuck成長的關鍵時刻。  
Chuck還在長大，在他看不到的時候。他只是個孩子、他會長成一個頂天立地的好男孩的。  
希望Chuck搬來香港後情況可以改善……Herc覺得這個希望太天真，但他還是想要努力試試。  
Herc想回雪梨親自接Chuck，PPDC不允許。衝鋒隊員必須隨時待命出擊，只能讓後備部門派專人接Chuck到香港。  
沒事的，他會很安全，抵達香港之後我們就能一起生活。  
在狹小的直升機座椅上，Herc揉了揉因昨夜睡不好而酸澀的雙眼，試圖振作。  
有人拍了拍他的肩膀──是坐在左邊的Scott。Scott拿下遮陽的墨鏡，左手手指搓了搓鼻樑。  
  
振作點，兄弟。  
  
Herc以為Scott看穿了他，看透他睡眠不足的原因。  
「我可以抽菸嗎？」不過這弟弟總是超乎他的預想，嘻皮笑臉地拿出口袋裡，捏得扁扁的菸盒。  
「不可以。」Herc板起臉孔，「從起飛到下直升機前想都別想。」Scott對於移防好像不怎麼緊張，這很好，但是就算是出國度假也沒人會在飛機上抽菸。  
「那喝點酒總可以吧？至少飛機上還有無限提供的紅酒白酒可以喝。來一口？」Scott取出了小鋼瓶，裡面八成是阿拉斯加冰川浮冰特產伏特加。  
「別這麼緊繃嘛～」Scott又拍了拍他的肩膀，力道不小。「香港！東方之珠！我很樂意從科迪亞島冰冷監獄移防到亞洲天堂的！」  
連在偏僻冰天雪地科迪亞訓練營都可以夜夜笙歌，Herc不懷疑Scott在香港將會有多麼快活。  
該死，澳門就在旁邊。  
「……」或許他真的應該要來一點伏特加了。Herc Hansen頭隱隱作痛了起來。  
  
從阿拉斯加出發，經過了堪察加彼得巴甫洛夫斯克、札幌、上海幾次的加油補給，最後抵達香港碎頂基地。  
「謝天謝地，終於到了！屁股他媽的痛死了！」Scott拉高了軍用外套的領子，戴上墨鏡，抵擋強風以及明顯潮濕許多的空氣。「這裡簡直跟浴室一樣潮濕！」  
──這麼長時間的飛行，就算是坐A380的頭等艙，身邊圍繞美麗空姐你的屁股也該疼了。更何況他們坐的是軍用直升機，對面還坐滿男人。Herc心想。  
香港灣，比起寒冷的極地阿拉斯加暖和，空氣濕潤。九月的天氣應該是涼爽，但對待在阿拉斯加兩個月的他們來說，算是熱了。  
前來迎接他們的，是一位黑髮、黑眼珠，看起來是亞洲裔的年輕軍人。他行了個禮，「您好！長官們，歡迎來到香港。」先是中文的招呼用語，「我姓王，您們可以叫我小王。非常歡迎Lucky Seven前來香港灣與我們共同作戰。我們香港基地集結了眾多傑出的技師與研究員，希望能與您們相處愉快。」然後是流利的英語。由於PPDC是跨國的軍事組織，大家交談的共通語言是英文，且多少都會夾雜當地的語言，這是一大特色。有些國家的機組人員會堅持使用自家語言交談，只有跟其他部門意見交換的時候會講英語。  
Herc回了禮，Scott則是環視直升機停機坪，興味盎然的模樣。  
「多謝。」雖然中文跟廣東話Herc都只會說招呼用語跟簡單的對話，但只是聽的話倒還勉強足夠。  
「這是兩位的識別證與基地宿舍門禁卡──先帶您們到宿舍安頓……您們還需要參觀香港碎頂基地嗎？我會帶您們的新組員在傍晚參觀基地，熟悉環境。」Hansen兄弟曾經來過香港碎頂基地，在剛建好時就前來參訪過了，代表澳洲政府。如果沒有太大的改變，應該是不需要參觀。  
「應該不用，謝謝。」  
「很好，那麼先帶兩位到宿舍。有任何需要都可以直接與我聯絡，我的聯絡方式、相關注意事項以及日程表都在兩位的磁碟裡，請務必儲存至兩位的隨身設備中。」小王讓Herc跟Scott拿到儲存有聯絡資料以及基地相關注意事項的隨身碟，這樣就可以在有需要的時刻聯絡他。  
「請問，我兒子──」Herc知道，Chuck應該會比他先抵達香港基地，順利的話他就住在他跟Scott宿舍隔壁，但他還是想確認一下。  
「Charles Hansen已經入住宿舍，或許您待會就會見到他正在打掃自己的房間。兩位紳士請跟我來──宿舍在四十七樓，B區。」小王親切地微笑，似乎是希望Herc不要過度擔心。  
「這兒晚上也禁止外出嗎？」Scott跟在小王的身後，手插在外套口袋裡，出了電梯後，繼續東張西望。  
「那是當然，先生。尤其是必須值班待命的衝鋒隊員。」小王的口氣相當理所當然。  
「不會吧！噢老天、我是駕駛員，不是犯人啊～我們是移防，不是移監吧！？今天是第一天耶！第一天！」Scott嫌惡地撇了撇嘴。「去他的PPDC。」  
「今天可以外出，不過您得申請，得先填好三份表格。」小王親切地回應。  
「我可以先填好一份影印個30份來用用嗎？」Scott嘀咕著。  
最後Scott會排除萬難地跑出基地的。他一向如此。Herc默默地想，他對於弟弟這方面的行動力有萬分的肯定，但他不會提醒小王。在提醒小王之前，他會努力跟Scott規勸看看──如果有效的話。  
「……兩位紳士，到了。」小王在B區某條走廊的末端，7號房前停下。「我想，讓您們一起住7號房應該是不錯的選擇，算是幸運數字？祝兩位武運昌隆。」  
Lucky SEVEN──喔這還真是幽默。Herc苦笑。  
「什麼？拜託！香港基地這麼大，我們還要住在一起？給我點隱私吧！」Scott翻了翻白眼，看來是相當不滿。在科迪亞訓練基地的時候，Scott就覺得要機甲獵人駕駛員住在一起非常不合理，但訓練基地當時由於宿舍量不足，也只能同住一間，上下舖。只有女性機組人員以及少數女性駕駛得以有自己的房間──就這點來看，PPDC對女性工作人員的福利顯然稍微好一點點。  
「……好的，Scott Hansen先生，我們會再幫您安排一間，不過還是請您這禮拜先跟您哥哥同住。」  
「太好了，一禮拜！那還真是謝謝了。」Scott皮笑肉不笑地，從嘴裡吐出毫無誠意的感謝話語。「一禮拜！棒透了！還有外出表格得填！真讚！」  
在Scott還沒有惹怒人家之前，得趕快讓他停下來，「小王先生，真的非常感謝您。」Herc打斷了Scott的嚷嚷，「謝謝您的協助。」並盡可能地露出善意的笑容。Herc雖然不是個外向的人，但基本做人處事的道理他還是懂得的。希望Scott別再像個孩子一樣鬧脾氣了，今天才第一天，別讓大家困擾！  
機甲獵人駕駛對外的形象是英雄、是偶像……是，衝鋒陷陣面對醜陋怪獸的是駕駛沒錯，但為這些駕駛著裝、替他們的機甲獵人填上彈藥、緊急維修的是這些基地工作人員。對基地工作人員不禮貌？那就是拿石頭砸自己的腳。  
「不用客氣，這是我份內事。那麼，希望兩位有個愉快的下午。還有……」小王不以為意地點點頭，正打算開口時，對面的房間，14號的房門開了。  
  
是抓著外套走出來的Chuck。一雙湛藍的眼珠盯著他，還有他的叔叔瞧。  
  
Herc有點驚訝。他又長高了，才過了兩個月！金棕色、有點捲的頭髮剪短了、圓潤的腮幫子好像有點凹了下去……不，應該是臉型開始變了……從小孩開始轉為少年的過程正在慢慢地改變Chuck的模樣。  
「唷！Chuck！Charles小親親 ～」Scott笑嘻嘻地舉起了一隻手，「好久不見了，小鬼。你怎麼還是這麼矮！」Scott的取笑明顯讓Chuck不悅。  
「我寒假長高了五公分！」Chuck抬眼，瞪了這個總是不正經的叔叔一眼。  
「喔～好了不起啊，五公分耶！」Scott刻意地，低下頭，伸手揉亂Chuck的髮絲。  
「別─摸─我─的─頭！」Chuck咬牙切齒地拍開叔叔的手，往後退了一步。  
  
同時，Herc也放棄了想伸手撫摸Chuck頭、或是給兒子一個擁抱的打算。  
  
「……正好，我剛要說呢。Charles就住在兩位的對面。各位紳士們如果有任何需要，都可以再跟我反應。先告退了！」小王行了個禮，自走廊離開。  
  
「好極了，又、是、該死的、上下舖。上舖我要了！」Scott留下Herc與Chuck父子，自行打開房間的門，把手上的袋子甩到了上舖。  
  
Herc望著Chuck的臉。Chuck也盯著Herc的臉瞧。  
兩人不發一語。  
  
『覺得香港如何？』『你長高了！』『我好想你』  
  
Herc不知道在腦海中像跑馬燈一樣流竄過的字句，他該說哪一個？還是全部都說出來？  
  
但一時之間，全都哽在喉頭，他只是眨了眨眼，想看清楚他的小男孩。  
Chuck咬了咬嘴唇，眉心皺在一塊兒，打結，像是在鬧彆扭的表情。看來是很不高興Scott取笑他的身高。  
得了吧，Scott有188，在他眼前任何十三歲的孩子都是矮冬瓜。  
Herc露出了微笑，「……Scott叔叔他十三歲的時候是個瘦皮猴，也沒你現在高。」  
「所以呢？」Chuck嘟起了嘴。  
Herc感嘆，他的男孩連生氣都可愛。「說不定一年、兩年以後或者更快你就可以追上他了。」  
「我會超過他！」Chuck不服輸地說。  
「那很好。等我放一下行李，我們一起在香港基地繞繞如何？這裡的餐廳還挺不錯的。」Herc努力思索怎麼繼續跟他的男孩展開話題。  
「……我昨天就繞過了。我知道餐廳在哪。」但Chuck明顯地拒絕了他。「想逛你可以自己去逛。」  
Herc有些灰心，試圖繼續搜索可能的機會，「那個……Lucky Seven也到了，或許我們可以到停機坪看看。」只好把希望放在自己的機甲獵人上了。不知道這招有沒有用，但值得一試。  
「………………」Chuck眨眨金茶色的睫毛，鬆開了原本ㄟ字形的嘴角，露出了符合年齡的稚氣的、充滿期待的表情。  
Herc知道自己快要成功了，「Lucky Seven才剛裝了全新的扭力系統，如果你想看的話。也許可以請他們打開駕駛艙讓你進去看看──」其實Herc有點擔心這樣會違反規定，或許要填跟山一樣高的申請表格（光是申請營區參觀表格跟身分檢查就已經讓人困擾不已，就算是已經身分檢查過數次的軍眷要進入停機坪參觀應該也得申請），管他的！  
「我很確定那要申請，」Chuck噘嘴，「我昨天問過王先生能不能去維修站看一眼Horizon Brave。但也許……」  
他爹可是Lucky Seven的駕駛！  
「總得試試，我們走吧，孩子。」Herc衝進宿舍，把手上的行李都放下。  
Scott無視宿舍內禁菸的原則，正在吞雲吐霧。  
Scott一面嘲笑著他莽莽撞撞的行為，吸了一口菸，「得了吧，那些人會用表格煩死你！儘管去吧！」一面用腳踢上舖的床架，發出金屬噪音。  
Herc才不管會有多麻煩。總之他得趁Chuck還沒有改變心意前，帶他去看Lucky Seven，不管得距離多遠、或者是要填幾百份申請。  
「你要不要一起來？」Herc不經意地問，畢竟Scott也是駕駛之一，兩人一起也許會更有說服力。  
「……」Scott停止了踢床欄杆的行為，即使一臉不情願，但還是從梯子上爬下床，並捏熄了手上的菸，打開洗手間的門，把菸蒂扔進馬桶裡。  
站在門口的Chuck瞇眼，似乎在觀察叔叔的一舉一動，Herc很想要跟Scott說，在孩子面前至少表現得像個大人──好吧，來不及了。  
大人也是有百百種的。Scott曾經捏著邊哭邊尖叫的幼兒Chuck的鼻子這麼說，當著他哥的面前。  
「嘿，我們是Lucky Seven小隊～小Chuck、Scott還有Herc爹─地。我們是Lucky Seven Team～」Scott一面哼著歌，一面摟住了Chuck的肩膀。Herc看得出Chuck扭動著肩膀想甩開，但是被大個子的Scott像是母雞夾著小雞那樣往前進──  
「Scott叔你身上有菸臭！」  
「請說那是男人味～小寶貝～」  
「走開啦！」  
「怎麼？受不了啦？」  
  
站在兩人身後，Herc突然有點羨慕起Scott。  
  
  
駕駛一同出現似乎相當管用。  
Herc輸入通行密碼後，厚重的大門隨之打開──香港碎頂基地的維修站裡滿是忙碌奔走的工作人員，無暇注意兩個大人，一個小孩的組合。  
空氣中瀰漫著電焊的氣味、機油味，耳邊是吵雜的人聲、運輸車聲，還有敲敲打打、電鑽轉動的聲音──這裡是屬於機甲獵人的居所。香港基地目前停放了七架機甲獵人，但大多都還在研發組裝中，實際能夠出擊的，包含Lucky Seven只有三架。PPDC正如火如荼開發第二代的重武裝機甲獵人，彌補前一代機甲獵人的缺失，並因應怪獸研究擬出的對策，研發裝載對怪獸更為有效且對環境傷害較小的武器。  
穿過人車壅擠的走道，來到機棚前，三人一同仰望著高聳幾乎快碰到基地穹頂的機甲獵人──Lucky Seven。遠遠望去，在她腳邊緩緩開過的工程車跟甲蟲一樣，人類則跟螞蟻般大。  
「她在這裡。」Herc替他指出Lucky Seven的駕駛艙位置。Chuck挺直背脊、仰起下巴甚至墊起腳尖的模樣在Herc的眼裡顯得格外孩子氣。  
Chuck盯著那台巨大的、充滿力量的機甲幾乎看得入迷了，睜著大大的藍眼睛，指著機甲獵人旁邊的好幾架高空作業車，「他們在做什麼？」上層高空作業的人正吊起某些零件，這讓Chuck相當好奇。  
「更換零件，修補裝甲，還有填充彈藥。」Herc猶豫了一會兒，把手輕輕放在兒子的肩膀上，為他一一說明各個作業員正在做什麼。「我們上去看看？」看到Chuck瞬間綻開的笑容、小小的虎牙、淺淺的酒窩，Herc曉得他願意為Chuck做任何事──任何事他都肯試，只要他辦得到的話。  
搭乘貨梯到工作樓層，再從鐵梯爬個兩層，便可抵達高空作業平台。  
一同從阿拉斯加過來的大鬍子機組成員正在跟當地的技師核對補充的零件，抬頭正好看到遠處走來的Herc跟Scott，先是舉手打了個招呼，然後發現了Chuck。「哇喔！你一定就是Chuck了！」Chuck有點窘迫地點點頭，連另一個技師都轉過頭來看他──是一位黑色短髮、淺褐色肌膚的女性，棕灰色的大眼睛像是看到稀奇的玩意一樣，直盯著Hansen一家瞧。Scott大概很想跟新組員聯絡一下感情，但Herc此刻無暇管束他，只是低聲叮囑Scott不要亂來。  
「放心～」Scott勾起一抹笑，慵懶地伸了個懶腰。通常聽到這句毫不負責任的話語時，Herc才是最擔心的，不過此時此刻，Chuck的事更為重要。  
「我們可以到駕駛艙裡看看嗎？那個……」如果要填任何表格，盡管來吧。Herc一邊開口提出了要求，一面察覺到，Chuck緊張得不自覺地握住了Herc的右手──Herc彷彿從指尖、手心到心頭都竄過了一陣暖流，熱呼呼的，直到他為了要填個資料拿筆而鬆開Chuck的手為止。  
「其實只能讓駕駛員進去，不過你知道規矩的。」大鬍子工作人員眨了個眼，「讓Chuck好好欣賞我們的幸運女神吧！」並詼諧地脫下鴨舌帽致意。  
『幸運女神』這個暱稱是Scott隨口編造的，為了勝利而取（幸運七也是賭徒最喜歡的數字，Herc甚至不確定Scott是為了要打贏怪獸而這樣叫，還是純粹只是賭場裡喝醉時的靈機一動）。接著，為數不少的工作人員也跟著這樣叫。幸運──Herc其實不大相信運氣，可他們的機甲卻以幸運為名。也好，機甲獵人必須跟未知的怪獸、險惡的天候搏鬥，除了良好的自身條件外，能受幸運女神眷顧也不賴。  
「她好漂亮。」Chuck踏進駕駛艙東張西望時，興奮地雙頰泛紅。「我從沒看過裡面的樣子。」  
「你現在可以盡情地摸摸她，她沒開機，相對安全。」關閉狀態、沒有連結駕駛、還沒與身體連上線的機甲獵人駕駛艙只是一個安靜的、巨大的存在而已。  
「爹地、」Chuck欲言又止，摸了摸Conn-Pod的操縱桿，「我也能夠操縱機甲獵人嗎？」抿起了嘴唇，露出了一如以往，像是在生氣，又像是悲傷的表情。  
自從Angela不在之後，Herc最常看到的表情。  
Herc真心希望，他的男孩永遠不需要開著機甲獵人上戰場。只要是戰爭，就會有傷亡。他張口想回答，但想不出來要怎麼跟他的小男孩解釋。  
機甲獵人或許很帥，駕駛是個很酷的職業，但絕不如媒體渲染的那樣酷。機甲獵人本身是個充滿危險的機械，面對的怪獸一次比一次還要令人費解，牠們有各式各樣的大小、外形、不同的毒性，唯一的共同點是都長得很醜。駕駛不但要面對被怪獸殺死的風險，還要冒著核動力產生的輻射汙染風險，即使已經改良修正很多，也有許多安全保護措施，但無法百分百保證沒有輻射外洩的可能性。在戰鬥途中也有因為激烈碰撞或者是惡劣天候造成機甲獵人的損害……殺怪獸這個工作讓他的爸爸、他的叔叔、還有其他人來做就好了。  
「我想成為機甲獵人的駕駛。」Chuck握緊了拳頭，低嚷著。  
  
Herc心想，他是為了保護家人而努力去戰鬥的。RAAF服役的時候，是為了保衛國家；而加入機甲獵人計畫，是為了保護這個世界。  
  
怪獸奪走了Angela，他還有Chuck得好好守護。他願意不計一切代價、冒著高風險，去換取一個可以讓Chuck安心長大的世界。  
  
「……」望著兒子的眼眸，Herc艱澀地吐出幾個字，「如果你夠努力的話。」他知道他的兒子會盡一切努力來達到他想要的，但他希望他的兒子永遠都不需要上戰場。「但這很危險。」  
Chuck看起來更加生氣了，但他只是用力地抿起嘴，並別開了臉，拒絕再聽。  
接著，兩人都默默無語。  
父子倆在駕駛艙裡待了一陣子，讓Chuck看過機艙中每一個控制鈕、通訊設備、電子屏幕，直到其他研究員吵吵嚷嚷跑進來要更換軟體為止。「……我們走吧？」Herc試探性地問Chuck，「看看你的Scott叔到哪裡去了。」其實他還真的開始擔心Scott，怕他一時的隨心所欲，會把香港碎頂基地的女性，還有男性成員都給得罪光了。  
先前在科迪亞島機甲獵人訓練營時， Scott就捲入了好幾次糾紛──夜宿女性宿舍、搞上有男友的女性機甲獵人儲備駕駛、在酒吧裡跟其他軍人幹架、女侍應生為了他爭風吃醋大打出手之類的，最後的結果都是Scott跟他一起在Stacker Pentecost的辦公室裡被訓斥。駕駛員的搭檔關係建立在信賴之上，確保駕駛搭檔行為保持穩定也是工作的一環，於是──機甲獵人駕駛一人犯錯，兩人共同挨罵。  
「嗯。」Chuck依依不捨地離開駕駛艙，跟他一起回到停機坪。Scott不知道去哪了，Herc問的時候，機組人員只露出了些許曖昧笑容。  
……一如以往行動迅速，令人頭疼。Herc有時真的不知道是女性關係混亂比較糟糕，還是賭輸欠了一屁股債比較麻煩？Scott似乎天性如此，並享受『麻煩』纏身的感覺。麻煩就像位致命的、充滿魅力的美女，讓Scott甘於與她糾纏不分。  
要追問他去哪裡嗎？他是三十好幾的大人了，Herc心想。  
他應該要知道自己在做什麼，並為自己的行為與造成的後果負責。  
  
You had it coming. 一切都是自找的  
  
*  
  
──賭博。  
他真心享受賭博，就跟享受人生一樣。  
反正他的人生跟賭局差不多，不是大好就是大壞。當你以為快輸到脫褲的時候，突然之間，幸運女神降臨，你又擁有了一切。  
他不只賭錢，還賭命。  
只是女神難以討好，若即若離，但讓他著迷不已。  
  
Scott點起了香菸，瞇起眼，深吸一口，盯著面前的輪盤。  
紅與黑，旋轉……那是血液翻攪的顏色。  
銀白的珠子在輪盤中跳動著，直到失去動力落在其中一格前，幾乎所有賭客都會目不轉睛地盯著它瞧。  
Scott悠長地吐出了菸，環視四周的賭客。他真喜歡在賭桌上觀察人類，有喜有悲，大起大落，這戲碼永遠令人感到不可思議地愉快。  
紅色、單數、19。  
身旁響起了驚呼、咒罵、還有嘆息。  
今晚後半段手氣挺好，短短一個小時，已經進帳了不少。看來在香港添購台新摩托車的經費已有。Scott有正職，但他更喜歡用賭博贏的錢來買東西。Herc也該換掉他那台老爺重型摩托車才對，那看起來就是個大兵在騎的東西，不過Scott清楚，Herc從不浪費，那玩意他大概還可以再騎10年。  
揮霍這種事，由自己來做再適合不過。  
旁邊的灰髮西裝中年男子押錯邊，只能拿手上的金錶抵押還錢，那滿臉的懊惱表情，讓Scott感到莫名地開心。期望越大，失望越大，不是嗎？  
Scott準備要去取他今晚的戰利品，正要離開檯前時，被身旁穿著銀灰晚宴服的黑髮女郎叫住。  
「嘿，帥哥，你今晚手氣不錯，請我喝一杯？」女郎雖然輸錢了，但一臉不以為意。手上戴著閃閃發光的白金鑽戒，脖子、手腕上的首飾也在水晶吊燈下璀璨地發光。「你是個英雄，Scott Hansen，你怎麼在這裡呢？還知道像這樣的……秘密場所。」女人的聲音有些沙啞，悄悄地挪動身體靠近，傳來一股濃烈的花香味道，女人塗著與口紅同色系的深色指甲油的手，輕巧地溜上Scott的手臂。  
Scott咧嘴一笑，「只要你有心想賭，都可以找得到門進來。女士……妳確定只要我請妳喝一杯，不需要更多？」看得出來，女人的來頭不小，而且恐怕是麻煩的那一種。「妳男人會找人把我大卸八塊沉到維多利亞港吧？」  
「噢，他不會的，」女人挾著細涼菸的手伸了過去，搔刮過臉頰的指甲觸感讓Scott抓住了她的手，移到唇邊一吻。「你拒絕我的話才會，大英雄。」女人像是被取悅了，撫摸著Scott的嘴唇。  
  
被陌生美女搭訕，到底是幸，還是不幸？  
  
Scott決定賭一把。  
  
  
  
凌晨4點46分。  
Scott Hansen回到了香港碎頂基地，47樓B區，7號房。  
香港入秋的夜晚非常涼爽，基地出入口的衛兵帶著狐疑的表情，檢查過他的通行證跟身分識別後，放他進基地。  
當他小心翼翼扭開宿舍門扉進到房內時，牆面的感應式夜燈自動亮起。昏黃的燈光下，Scott發現他哥睡得很熟──看來十幾個小時長途跋涉讓他夠累了，否則通常Herc會立刻跳下床，接著對著他重複那些沒用的勸告好幾分鐘。不過現在的他只是微微因為亮光蹙起眉頭，睫毛輕顫，但沒有甦醒的樣子。  
  
今晚真夠刺激了。  
Scott摀著腰側的小小刀傷，在隱藏櫃裡尋找醫藥箱。基地宿舍通常每間都會有緊急醫藥箱，但每個基地配置的地方不同，Scott花了一點時間尋找。  
走進浴室清洗身體，順便把傷口沖乾淨，再貼上乾淨的紗布與透氣膠帶。  
好了，沒事了。  
Scott套上睡褲，裸著上身，披著浴巾一面擦頭髮打開門打算走出浴室時，看到Herc就站在門外。  
「尿急嗎？請用。我洗好了。」Scott繞開Herc時，被Herc從背後一把抓住肩膀。  
「你去哪了？」Herc的手讓Scott感到溫暖，但是同時也讓他焦躁。他的質問也是。  
「……那不重要啦。」拿起吹風機，打開，發出大的噪音，吹起頭髮。  
「你肚子旁邊開了個洞，到半夜都還沒回基地，這叫不重要？你的背──你的背上在滲血。」哥哥大概有起床氣，Scott漫不經心地亂想。  
好啦，Herc其實沒有起床氣。  
他那一本正經的哥哥，其實只會為了他而生氣。  
Scott意外發現，自己很樂在其中。  
Herc當然看到了他背上的抓痕，還有側腹上開的洞。好吧，如果沒有被那女人善妒的情夫捅一刀的話，其實今天算是滿完美的。  
「喔，只是指甲抓的，死不了人。」又不是被怪獸巴到，只是女人的指甲。Scott關上吹風機，說。  
Herc語塞，是，他早該知道Scott外出要嘛不是賭，要嘛就是女人，最經常的情況是兩者皆有。  
Herc晚上在餐廳遇到了他們的美麗技師，有著黑髮棕眸的技師跟Herc說她拒絕了Scott的邀約，她也不知道他去了哪。  
『我不吃窩邊草的，而且我是兩個小孩的媽。』眼神明亮的女技師放下餐盤邊說，邊對Herc舉起了她的左手，上面有一枚銀色的戒指。  
Herc幾乎自暴自棄地想像，Scott吃窩邊草會不會比他到處亂跑好？得了吧，並不會。他很希望Scott可以遇到個好女孩，安定下來，戒掉賭博，還有那些招惹麻煩的壞習慣。但這好像是過分的奢求，所以Herc現在只求Scott不要招惹有夫之婦、至少要招惹不要被老公發現、不要染上毒癮、不要賭到要被剁手指。  
「你就這麼喜歡惹麻煩？」Herc帶著怒氣，以及不了解的眼神望著一臉茫然、一屁股坐在沙發上的Scott。  
「是，我愛。」Scott眨了眨眼，笑了。「你可以不要管我，真的。」  
你是我老哥，不是我媽。望著Herc右手蓋住了被昏黃燈光染上一層光暈的懊惱臉龐，Scott突然覺得有些令人憐惜。  
真可憐，因為你是我哥。所以你沒辦法不管我。而且……你無法真的討厭我。  
「我很累了，你還要繼續說嗎？」Scott知道自己在挑戰Herc的耐性極限，但Herc從沒爆發過，今晚也不會。  
「你給我閉嘴上床去睡覺。」Herc又再一次地壓下怒火，說道。「明天下午有訓練，在那之前你最好讓醫官看你肚子上那個口子、」  
「好～我不會遲到的，晚安。」Scott手腳俐落地翻身爬上了上鋪，用被子把自己給裹了起來，一面傾聽著Herc的動靜。  
Herc不知道上鋪弟弟的心思，他現在只想停止無意義的翻來覆去，盡快入睡。他得先把Scott那渾蛋的事擺到一邊，明早他得送Chuck去學校辦理手續。  
輕輕的噲嘆聲，伴隨著窸窸窣窣的棉被摩擦聲，Scott曉得Herc又要滿懷著心事入眠了。  
  
  
*  
  
  
Lucky Seven小隊很快地融入了在香港的生活，也跟香港的工作人員們都熟悉了起來。  
  
「Herc，晚上我們去酒吧喝一杯？」偶爾，還會有幾個當地儲備機甲獵人駕駛來約Herc去喝酒。面前的機甲獵人候補駕駛，轉動著短棍，笑著說。「如果我贏了就讓你請客。」  
在香港碎頂基地當中，駕駛們除了日常鍛鍊之外，有很多切磋武藝的機會──沒錯，就是彼此對打。許多儲備機甲獵人駕駛有空就會去找 Herc，這讓Herc百思不得其解。畢竟他不是個有趣的人，但這些年輕的機甲獵人駕駛候補老是圍著他團團轉，問東問西的。  
「想得美。但不行，今天我還要再做兩筆測試，」Herc沉穩地握著紅色的短棍，注視著對手。機甲獵人駕駛平均年齡大約都是二十五、六歲，儲備駕駛通常都更加年輕且熱血，像Herc這般年紀已經算是年長的了。  
  
年輕男孩揮動著短棍，朝著Herc的脇下方向使出用勁的一擊──Herc伸出短棍，擋下來勢洶洶的攻擊，並順勢改變了對手的方向，趁對手重心不穩時，反向揮出了短棍。BANG。「另外，我想現在是你得請我一杯了。」  
「可惡！」男孩摀著被打中的肩膀，「為什麼你看起來這麼輕鬆！」肩膀上出現了一條紅印。  
「不，不輕鬆，」Herc搖頭，「你的蠻力足夠讓我手麻了。但記住，要獲勝得要有技巧，因為你不知道你的蠻力是否足夠跟對手硬碰硬。短棍不只是你手上的一件武器，它是你身體的延伸。這非常重要……機甲獵人也是一樣的道理，它是身體的延伸，是你的一部分。你要學習控制自己，不是把力氣用在不對的地方。」旁邊一排候補駕駛員一臉似懂非懂，Herc知道這群年輕人還得要一陣子才會參透，畢竟他們現在擁有的就是充沛的蠻力，過剩的腎上腺素，還有彷彿都消耗不完的精力。  
  
「我們也想要對打練習！」其他男孩躍躍欲試地舉手，似乎不認為自己會敗戰。  
「那…你們互相對打？」Herc懂得男孩們眼中的意思了。他們認為自己是個可以挑戰的對手，而且自己是唯一一個在武館陪他們練習的正式機甲獵人駕駛。  
Horizon Brave的兩位駕駛今天被當地政府叫去，本地人總是有非常、非常多的事情得要處理，政治上的。即使不需出擊的日子，也得出公差。  
「熱心學習是很好，但這不是單純的打鬥，最終你們都得要透過對打來理解你的搭檔。如果只是拿著棍棒互毆，那你們只是在練習一個人如何打怪獸。一個人是幾乎不可能駕駛機甲獵人的──」即使能，也不該冒險。能成功單獨操縱機甲的至今只有那個人辦得到。  
  
Herc想起了那位老友。  
  
那位老友也才幹過那麼一次，之後再也無法踏進機甲獵人的駕駛艙。  
但從第一線退下來的老友也不得閒，為了籌措各國機甲獵人計畫的經費以及人才至今仍四處奔走。而自己，只能繼續在第一線戰鬥、把怪獸揍回老家、盡可能地協助可能會成為機甲獵人駕駛的學員、配合研究，除此之外，他也沒有太多使得上力的地方了。  
  
咚、  
從背後傳來了木棍戳在地面上的聲音──  
  
「我來做大家的練習對手吧？」低低的，充滿笑意的聲音。Scott Hansen出現在武館門邊，看起來像是睡到下午、剛剛才起床刷牙洗臉完、午餐喝了兩杯酒、手撐著短棒閒散的模樣。  
Scott下午能出現在這裡簡直奇觀。  
即使他們是正副駕駛，在武館一起練習的時間也少得可憐。  
而且不知為何自己老是被影響，練習到最後變成純粹的兄弟打架──Herc還記得上一次他差點把Scott勒昏在地墊上，而自己則是吃了Scott好幾記頭槌，眼冒金星。  
明明小時候兩人沒怎麼在打架的。  
  
「Scott Hansen！」年輕人們小小地騷動了一下，Scott的種種『事蹟』看來也是傳得全基地無人不知無人不曉。比起自己，Herc心想，Scott更受年輕學員的歡迎。  
  
Scott是位讓長官們很頭痛的機甲獵人駕駛，但大家總是比較喜歡壞男孩。  
  
Bad Boy.  
  
「盡管放馬過來吧，小鬼們。」Scott挑釁地勾了勾手，揚起了下巴。「我可不像我老哥這麼富教育意義」  
  
Scott的戰鬥技巧……就是沒有規則、不受限制，陰險的、犯規的各種方式一起來。他原本就不受控制，對上怪獸正合適，Herc對弟弟的戰鬥技巧有極高的評價，但缺點也正如研究單位評估的，他欠缺耐心、對命令不屑一顧、不負責任、貿然犯險追求刺激的同時也讓身旁的人、甚至一般百姓處於危險中。  
  
如果沒辦法保護一般人的話，他們的戰鬥就沒有意義。  
  
到底怎樣才能讓Scott領悟到這點？Herc不知道。就算共享記憶，也不代表兩人就能心靈相通。而談話……Herc自己也知道說不過他的，這一向都不是他的強項。  
  
在Scott掀翻第四個對手的時候，基地的警報響起。  
是怪獸來襲的警告。  
『Lucky Seven至1號站台做出擊準備。駕駛員請至A7報到』  
『Horizon Brave請至2號站台待機』  
  
  
「……看來改天才能陪你們玩了。」Scott扔下短棍，瞄了Herc一眼。  
「走吧。」Herc點點頭，與他的兄弟並肩同行。  
  
*  
  
作為前哨的戰鬥機僅減慢怪獸Reckoner的前進速度，但不到三十分鐘，Reckoner就突破了黃金海岸線，侵入了維多利亞港灣。  
『Lucky Seven作為前鋒，Horizon Brave會在港灣內支援。兩組作戰模式。』  
「了解。」  
「知道了。」  
  
  
盡管放馬過來吧，醜八怪。  
  
不知道是Herc還是Scott先這麼想的，總之Lucky Seven已經矗立在維多利亞港外緣的戰鬥位置，面對青黑色、閃爍著藍綠色螢光花紋的巨大異獸。左邊是香港島，右手邊是九龍，高樓大廈林立的夜景依舊華麗璀璨，可在天氣陰鬱下，壟罩著不祥的氣息。  
在黑暗的海灣中，Reckoner猙獰地張大口，雙排尖牙圍繞著螢光色的口腔，像是通往地獄深處的洞。Reckoner的巨大腳爪撥開了海水，朝燈火通明的大廈群方向前進。

 

 


End file.
